The Love Before True Love
by markedvampyre14
Summary: This is the story of Roe. Roe takes a chance one morning after suddenly bumping into Edward Cullen at Forks High School. Is it possible that Edward found love before Bella? Find out the whole story here! STILL IN PROGRESS.


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: I would like to thank jade34567 for help on deciding a power for Roe. Genius. Also, thanks SOTD crew for helping me create Roe. This story is about Edward and someone new to the plot.**

* * *

I leapt gracefully from the shadows of the forest into the depressing atmosphere that hung over the ancient school that loomed before me. _Forks High School_, I thought with an anxious quiver of anticipation. I swept my eyes bluntly over the mass of students making there way to the first class of the day, of the year. Actually, it wasn't much of a mass, there couldn't be more than 200 students total. I sighed; it wouldn't be easy to fit in here. So much for immense hordes of chattering students who wouldn't glance twice in my direction. Who was I but some gothic chick that decided to invade their campus space? Here people would not only look twice, but possibly stop and stare. Of course I would be the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen, these people could hardly get out that much. Back in LA I was just some freak who didn't get much sun and hid under layers of dark clothing. Here, although no one got much sun, I was easily the palest.

One lone boy quickly glanced at me as I passed, and when I returned his gaze he froze to gawk at my face. I snorted in amusement, which roused the boy, making him momentarily scowl at my back before stalking off to class. I shook my head, causing my long dark hair to fall into my face obscuring it from the futile looks my new classmates were throwing at me. I could picture myself through their eyes; a dark, petite figure taking swift yet graceful steps in her haste to escape the eyes that scrutinized her every move. The figure was shrouded in all black that was somehow not as dark as the hair that fell to the small of her back. A few violet streaks glimmered in the nonexistent sunlight.

I lifted my head as I approach the main building, the office. The wind whipped against my granite face, caressing it softly as it doused me in scents that made my throat ache and burn. Among the aroma of delicious blood I could taste a different, even more familiar scent. It was the scent of a vampire. My eyes flashed as I spun around, a little too fast, jerking to a dead halt. There, no more than a foot behind me, was the most handsome man I had seen in over a century.

"Come with me," he said politely, yet with a hint of menace. He grabbed my arm firmly and took me with him as he made his way to a shiny car in the parking lot that didn't seem to fit in with the others surrounding it. I debated whether or not I should let him take me, but with an exasperated sigh I gave in.

Discreetly, I leaned in towards his arm to inhale its scent. At the slightest hint of movement, a snarl tore from between his teeth. I cringed back and obediently let him guide me to his car. He opened the passenger door and just as I was about to slide in, he swiftly pulled us both in the vehicle in one fluid movement, locking the doors in another flash of white skin.

"If you try to escape," he warned. "We will hunt you down, and perhaps even kill you." He looked like he meant it.

I nodded. Then, another thought occurring to me, I cocked my head to the right. "Who exactly is 'we'?" I said in an even voice.

He seemed almost surprised. He had probably been expecting a hostile vamp on the loose, hunting in his land. "My family," he replied slowly, turning to really look at me for the first time.

A collective gasp sounded as we saw the other's eyes for the first time. His brow furrowed in a way that was utterly beautiful, his angelic features befuddled. "What –" he breathed.

I recognized what the perplexing color of his eyes must mean in the same instant. "You're one of the Cullens, aren't you?" I asked, my voice raising an octave in my excitement; I had dreamed of someday finding their clan, of someday _joining_ them.

"Yes, but who are _you_?" he asked, seeming more curious than hostile now.

I flinched. This was always the hardest part. "My name is Roe," I said hesitantly. "Roe Arai. I've also been referred to as Reiko."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "'Cold child', I believe."

I nodded in reply.

He turned his gaze back onto the road, although I was certain he kept watch of me in his peripheral vision. "You don't seem very violent," he said causally after a moment. "I was expecting a stray newborn; someone who was looking to feed. Tell me," he paused. "Why are you here?" he turned to face me again looking into my deep violet eyes that were for sure what intrigued him.

"I came with hope of finding you, the Cullens." I looked out at the road that sped by in a blur. "I have heard of a coven that lives together in peace; that lives among _humans_ in peace. I was fascinated. Intrigued." I laughed. "I was envious. I have lived among humans myself, but only on my own." I looked back into his intense stare. For a moment I found myself lost in his deep golden eyes. They had flecks of green in them, I saw looking closer, a deep piercing green. I wasn't conscious of leaning closer to his face, when suddenly the car whipped into a crevice of a driveway, startling me out of my trace.

"Where are we?" I said, hoping to distract him.

"Home," Then realizing something, he added. "My home."

I peered nervously out the windshield at the gorgeous house that loomed ahead of us. Right out front was a group of five inhumanly beautiful people. I flinched at the thought of presenting myself to them.

"Is that what you want? To join us?" the man looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess. How did you know –?"

"Long story, but you'll find out soon enough."

I just nodded, fear contorting my insides. The car skidded to a stop inches from the nearest vampire, who scowled and tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. She seemed agitated by something, presumably my presence. I reached tentatively over to grasp the handle of the door and slowly eased the door open. I raised myself hesitantly out of the automobile, grimacing at the openly hostile look on the blonde's face.

"Who are you?" she spat.

I pulled myself up to my full height of 5'2" and glared back at her. "My name is Roe." I said coolly.

"Why are you here?" asked a burly man as he stepped forward to place a restraining hand on the blonde's arm.

"Well, I really didn't have much of a choice," I muttered. "I came here to Forks searching for a home; I enrolled in the high school and everything. I didn't dream that I would actually run into you," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Edward?" I looked up to see the man from the back of the group turn to the boy who had so kindly escorted me here.

"Nothing that I could tell," the boy named Edward replied. "If she is planning something, she has managed not to think about it."

They seemed to be conversing – without words. I looked in confusion at the two of them. I ran through the things they had said in my head. _…she managed not to think about it… _I trailed back to our brief conversation in the car, how he seemed to know what I was thinking…

_Which he must have! _I realized. This man, this _Edward_, could read minds! Hear the thoughts of others!

Edward nodded once in my direction. "Yes, I can. It is my 'gift',"

I was amazed; this power was far too tempting. I restrained myself. Instead, I chided myself for not realizing this sooner. I cast my mind out to the others around me. Two of them had a hazy aura around themselves, the petite little girl in the back, and a tall, mysterious man who stood with his arm slung across her shoulders.

"You seem… excited. And curious," he said with an air of focus. "Why is that?"

Edward interrupted my reply. "It seems you also possess a gift," he said warily. The others shot me guarded looks. "And it is…?"

"I don't know what it's called," I murmured. "But, I can possess the gifts of others'," I peeked through my bangs to gauge their reactions. Would they consider me too dangerous, what with all these powerful vampires around?

"Paranormal possession," Carlisle whispered, looking at me in wonder.

I avoided his eyes, looking sheepishly at the ground. "Sure?" I squeaked.

"Could it be? I had no idea such a power existed!" exclaimed Edward, referring to something in Carlisle's thoughts. We all looked between the two of them, frustrated. The others must be used to this, having a mind reader around all the time. I, however, found it both frustrating and unnerving. The mysterious man with long, shaggy blond hair fixed his eyes on me.

"We all find Edward's 'gift' a little irritating at times," he assured me with a small smile. I looked up at him curiously; his words seemed to run deeper than they appeared.

"My power," he answered my curious stare. "Is to both read and influence the feelings of the people around me. And you," he smiled at me again. "Are very interesting to read; just full of emotions."

I assembled a weak smile, and then we both turned our attention back to the two men who were just standing there, openly discussing me and my 'abilities'. I cringed and averted my eyes, silently taking in the view of the beautiful creatures that stood before me. I was free to gape at them without fear of discovery; they were all too wrapped up in the conversation to notice a lone vampire gawking at their divine beauty. Even I paled in comparison to the godly splendor of this coven.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward look directly at me and jerk his head in a deliberate way that seemed to suggest 'no'. _Is he referring to my thoughts? _I would have blushed if it had been possible. To think someone was gorgeous was one thing; to have them find out was quite another.

I cautiously studied Edward's profile once he turned back to Carlisle. There was a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. I began to listen to the words the two were exchanging then.

Edward heaved a frustrated sigh. "If she has an intention of harming us, Alice would have seen it by now." He turned to the tiny pixie-like girl at his side. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well," she chirped in perfect birdsong. "I suppose I should shouldn't I? That would depend on if she's made a decision yet, now wouldn't it?" She smiled playfully and skipped off towards me, sliding out of the blonde man's hold. She stopped mere inches from my face and peered into my mauve eyes with visible curiosity. "I like you." she declared simply, as if that was the end of any doubts. "_And,_" she smiled sincerely. "I trust you."

I examined the little sprite in front of me. This girl was everything I had thought I was, only exaggerated ten times over. She stood at about 4'7", and she was remarkably graceful. She had jet-black hair that stood up at extreme angles and a perfect straight nose. She wore an outfit that practically screamed money, yet it was simple and chic. This girl was pure class.

I returned her warm smile. "I'm pretty sure I'll like you too - that is, if I'm allowed to stay," I trailed off, turning to the group clustered around us. I looked at each face, taking in the every perfection, taking in every feature, memorizing them - just in case.

"Why are your eyes that color?" Blondie made no attempt at being subtle.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I was changed by my sister, my _biological_ sister. I don't know if that's really all it takes, but that is the only conclusion we could come to. I am not like most vampires; I, for one, do not drink human blood - I have refrained from that since the very beginning. Also, the eyes, the abnormal abilities, and the fact that I have been as strong as a newborn my entire life as a vampire."

Blondie gave me a look of open hostility before flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder and turning away. The brawny man at her side just laughed a deep and invigorating laugh at my expense. The tall blond male looked at Edward and shrugged, his little Alice was still by my side playing with my hair. Carlisle was looking at me in a fascinated way, the woman at his side looked at me the way a mother would look fondly after her child.

I smiled at the friendly faces, aware that my fate was out of my hands. Suddenly, it became too much, and I just had to look away. This was exactly what I wanted, right here. A family, where the biggest turmoil was whether or not to allow some stranger to reside with them. I longed for their tranquility and self-assurance; no I _needed _it.

I glared fiercely into the wind as Carlisle began to speak. "I think," he began cautiously, aware of Blondie's resentment towards me. "That there would be no _harm_," he enunciated. "In allowing Roe to stay with us for the time being."

Before I could mentally begin my little happy-dance, Alice had thrown her arms around me like we were the best of friends. "I _knew_ they would say yes," she whispered gleefully in my ear. "I _saw_ them saying yes immediately! Carlisle would never leave anyone stranded." she chided me in a playful tone. "Now let's go find you a room!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really understand the whole 'disclaimer' thing, so... yeah. But I think this is all for the first chapter. I think you gotta go to subscribe to find out when I add a new chapter, and from now on, I'll only add the chapters once they are 'done'. (Well, mostly done anyways, I'll probably go back and fix a few mistakes, but that's all.) Thanks for reading - no really, THANK YOU! And please review.**


End file.
